Just One Moment, Please?
by elliexhardy
Summary: Fricking Alex,Ted and Punk won't leave her alone. She's cranky and she had to be around them all day. All she wants is to tell Mike one thing and have some quiet. Is that asking for too much? Apparently. Miz/OC ft. Alex Riley, Ted DiBiase & CM Punk.


**A/N:** I love Miz, I wanted to write something with The Miz and I now present to you what I wrote with Miz. Merry Mizmas (even though I'm like a day late). Oh and I'm going to see Miz at Madison Square Garden tomorrow. I'm super excited! Oh and also, Cena vs Punk? Uh hello...**REVENGE OF THE DIET SODA**. Nobody spills Punk's diet soda. I love Cena, but I'm Team Punk lol. Well, Team Pepsi. Anyway...Enjoy **:)**

* * *

_Fuck My Life._

I'm stuck here in the backseat of a car while the rest of the car is occupied with the WWE's most egotistical superstars. I swear their egos are as big as their uh…

_Heads_.

Yeah. Probably bigger than their dicks too, but I'm not so sure. I mean, they must have a pretty good size for that. Now, I'm off topic.

We just left a Pay Per View, which was fun as always. Being a bitch on screen usually is fun stuff. I managed my boyfriend as he defended his title, successful night for us. Woo woo woo. Ugh, I hang around Zack too much.

Anyway so yeah, we have my boyfriend driving the car, who many say has a huge ego, I'm giggling. Not about that, but about it being bigger than his dick. That thing is huge. I don't think his ego can get that big. Next to him is his "rookie", Alex. I like him and all, but I swear, I think he gets jealous when I hang around with Mike. They just have a bromance, to my knowledge, not a romance. Dude needs to watch out.

On the left side of me, in the backseat, is Punk. He doesn't have a big ego really, I like the guy, we get along; I understand him. We amuse each other, so it works. Then on my right, we have the "fortunate son", Ted DiBiase Jr. Of course, I get stuck in the middle, squished by the two men. See what I'm stuck with? If they don't have big egos, then they are loud. SUPER LOUD.

_Okay, so Alex Riley is the loudest, but still, they are annoying._

"Of course she wanted me, I mean how could she not?" Ted asked with a smirk.

_Bastard._

He's married. Yet he thinks that every girl in the world wants him. Sure, he has a big ass and he's attractive, but not every girl does. They usually want somebody else, like…Cody or something. I miss him, he should be here. Actually, no. He would tell me to file my nails or put on some chapstick.

"Can I please slap him now?" I asked as I lifted my head from Punk's shoulder.

I heard Punk chuckle next to me, then he nudged me.

"Aw what's the matter? Can't handle guy talk?"

"I can, when you all aren't pigs. It's gross."

"It's called male bonding."

"Male bonding my ass." I huffed as I sat back.

"Which is a nice one." Mike smirked.

I sent him a glare through the mirror and he winked as he continued to drive to the hotel. So maybe I was moody, but you would be too if you had to listen to this all day. It's gross. I just hope we get to the hotel early because I wanna eat and sleep. That's all. Nothing should get in the way of that.

* * *

**_No._**

This is _not_ happening.

Why are they in here? Don't they have their own room? Ugh.

As soon as we arrived at the hotel, we checked in and we all went to our rooms. Ted, Alex and Punk were sharing a room, while Mike and I had our own room. Apparently, the boys think that this is their room too. Just as Mike and I were about to get all hot and heavy, they decided to come in and act like fools, jumping all over the room and crap. I wanna know what they are on.

"Guys please, what is wrong with you?" I muttered as I laid on the bed.

"Look, you're stuck with us, so deal with it." Alex said.

"Seriously. What's up with you anyway? That time of the month?" Ted asked with a smirk.

"Asshole." I said as I got up from the bed and then went through my suitcase, looking for a change of clothes.

"Real nice Ted." Mike said as he shook his head and went over to me. "Sorry about the guys, you know how they are."

"Obviously." I muttered.

He looked at me and kissed my cheek. "I'll try to get rid of them if you want."

"It's okay." I shook my head. "They said you all were going to hang out tonight, so just do whatever it is you have planned. I'm super tired, so I might go to bed anyway."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

He nodded and kissed me softly, then headed back to where the guys were.

"Let's head out now guys." He told them as he put on his hooded jacket.

They all agreed with a nod and started to head out.

"We'll be back dear." Alex said as he left the room, Ted following him.

"Oh yeah, I'm looking forward to it." I replied as I put my suitcase away, after grabbing my things.

Mike shook his head in amusement and walked out with them.

"I'll try to have lover boy back early and sober, that way you can have some time with him and you know, do what it is you have to do." Punk told me.

"Thank you." I smiled.

He nodded and left as well. I sighed and grabbed my stuff, heading to the bathroom so I could shower and lay down for a bit.

* * *

_**A couple hours later...**_

* * *

I felt the bed shift a bit and an arm wrap around my waist. Mike was back and it was quiet, so he's alone. Thank god. I moved in closer to him and he kissed my forehead.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's two in the morning." He told me.

So it had been like, two hours.

"Why'd you come back so early? I thought you wanted to have a good time with the guys."

"I did, but I also wanted to spend some time with you. I know they were bothering you today."

"It's okay, guess I was just tired today." I shrugged.

"You sure? Nothing else bothering you? You seemed really out of it today, even when we were at the arena."

I sighed, which he heard. Eventually, I would have to tell him and since the guys aren't here, might as well do it now.

"Actually there is something." I sat up and bit my lip. Mike sat up as well and turned on the light on the dresser.

"What is it? You know you can tell me anything." He said softly.

Yeah, I'm not going to sugar coat it and keep him guessing.

"Alright, well I'm just going to say it, okay?"

"Okay." He nodded.

"I'm pregnant."

**_Silence._**

A whole two minutes of silence is all that was heard. Yeah, I knew this wasn't going to be good.

"Look, I know this is a shock, especially since we haven't even been together for more than a year, but the baby is here." I shrugged. "If you're not ready for a baby, then you tell me right now and I'll go. I can have this baby on my own and take care of it. Abortion is not an option and there's no way in hell that I'm going to give it up or put it up for adoption. So you need to tell me—"

I was cut off with a _kiss_. A **_p__assionate_** one. Damn.

Mike pulled away and chuckled as he looked at me.

"You wouldn't shut up." He joked.

I gave him a small smile. "I was being serious though."

Mike shook his head a little. "While we weren't expecting this so soon, it doesn't mean that I'm not going to be here for you and leave. We both are responsible for the baby and I'm going to be here throughout it all. I'm going to love that baby just as much as I love you." He smiled. "Plus, another Mizfit in the world makes everybody happy."

He made me laugh and I simply shook my head. "They're going to hate us for it."

"They'll live." He chuckled. "So is this why you've been so cranky lately?"

"That and I was just freaking out over it."

"Well no need to freak out anymore." He said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Guess not. We're having a baby." I smiled as he did the same and then kissed me.

"Oh and guess what?" he asked me.

"What?"

"The guys aren't coming back for a while, so we're going to—"

That's all I needed to hear. I pretty much leaned forward and wrapped my arms around him, kissing him with such want and need for him. We were going to celebrate a lot tonight. There's not a damn thing anybody could do about that.

"Open up!" I heard as Alex banged on the door.

"You've got to be kidding me."

Mike chuckled. "Don't worry about him. Now, where were we?" he asked with a smirk as he took off my shirt and continued where he left off.

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too." _He replied as he captured my lips with a kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Blah. That's for any Mizfits out there. Reviews?**


End file.
